1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intraocular lens, more specifically relates to an intraocular lens for amblyopia.
2. Description of Related Art
There is an intraocular lens for amblyopia provided with a telescopic (magnifying) function. As the intraocular lens, for example, such an intraocular lens is proposed that incorporates reflectors producing an effect of a folded telescope with a long focal length (refer to U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,761 corresponding to Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. Sho62-221345).
However, this proposed intraocular lens is designed such that only an object located at a predetermined short (near) distance in front may be seen under magnification (i.e., such that an image of the object located at the predetermined short distance in front may be formed (focused) on a retina as a magnified image) without considering how to be seen with a normal phakic eye (normalizing vision). Therefore, an image of an object located at an infinite distance (a long (far) distance) in front is not formed (not focused) on the retina, so that it often imposes inconvenience to a wearer.